Aventura Interdimencional
by yui.pikeru-princess
Summary: una loca aventura de dos jovenes princesas ke no manejan sus poderes  Yuki: tu culpa  yo:klaro que no fue planeado
1. un dia como otros

Aventura InterDimencional

Chapter uno: un dia como otros

Se encontrabas nuestras tres protagonistas en la residencia Ikari-Hikaru-Hyuuga sentadas en el sofá sin hacer nada como es de costumbre en ellas en demasiadas ocasiones (somos una bola de flojas)

-Yui! Estoy aburrida-dijo Yuki rodando en el sillón

-siiii que hacemos no hay nada en la tele-dijo Amu haciendo diamantes de hielo-

-ya se!-mirando los diamantes de Amu-

-que!-gritaron al unisono al mirar a Yui hacer un diamante de hielo sacando un teléfono celular color plata luna-alooo?... adivina quien soy!...see mucho adivina quien te visitara… No preguntes donde estoy que ni sabrás porque en tu dimensión no existe… claro…. See… nooo... Vale… Mañana…byee –cuelga el teléfono-

-a quien llamas ¿ que planeas es malo implica ponis!-dijo Yuki en todo preocupado-

-nooo! Iremos a visitar a un viejo familiar-dijo Yui cerrando el teléfono

-un viejo familiar pero pensé que yo y sato éramos tu vieja familia- dijo Amu arrodillándose en el piso-

-ahí Amu tengo un pasado lleno de accidentes con mis poderes que no conoces-regresando el celular al hielo y desapareciéndolo

-iremos a otra dimensión a visitar a mi hermanastro asi que corran y hagan sus maletas que nos iremos una semana-dijo Yui señalando con su dedo índice al cielo en señal de heroísmo

-vale Yui pero yo no are maletas mm supongo que llamas para ayudar a hacer el portal dimensional yo solo quiero conocer a tu dichoso hermano y volver porque tengo que volver a asuntos-dijo Amu mirando a los lados-

-vale Yui yo asi te acompaño creo que Drew estará ocupado debo avisarle e iremos-sacando el celular dirigiéndose a su habitación-

-deberás Len!-dijo Yui exaltada y sacando su teléfono

Yui POV

Que padre iremos a aquella dimensión que no visito desde hace tiempo aquella dimensión de la que me retire con un amargo recuerdo de donde viene ese maldito juego que odio la ciudad de los duelos…. Si tan solo cierta personita a la que amo supiera que es real….

-Al teléfono-

-moshi moshi? Len? Ola amor!-"hola pikeru mia como estas amor?"-bien, oye debo avisarte que are un viaje con Yuki pues como me comentaste que tu también viajarías pues aprovechare si?-"bien amor solo cuídate de los acosadores y cualquier visión de Yuki avísame vale?"- si amor Sayonara y bien viaje –"a por cierto viajare con Drew"-como dices que dijiste Drew porque?-"no lo se solamente bien amor diviértete bye"-colgó….

-ese muchacho .. Bueno no me preocupo ire a ver a mi hermano-ise un gesto sonriente y me puse a empacar tarde más de lo esperado con dos maletas en mano porque pensaba retomar algo de mi pasado, Salí a la sala y se encontraba Yuki también con dos maletas y Amu solo con su bolso-

-listas! Ahora creen los el portal yo dirijo-las 3 posamos 2 diamantes, uno en cada mano eran diamantes de hielo los míos poseían una media luna, los de Amu dos estrellas marinas, y los de Yuki un copo de nueve en cada uno, comenzaron a brillar abriendo el portal que nos transporto al lugar deseado-

Al llegar la ciudad más tecnológica que cuando me fui era hermosa la industria de mi hermano era mayor que antes Amu estaba mirando a todos lados y Yuki se veía sorprendida pero no tanto-

-aquí esta chicas "la cuidad de los duelos"-dije señalando su esplendor-

-asi que de aquí sale ese estúpido juego-dijo Amu con cara de poco interés

-que lindo lugar-dijo Yuki respirando hondamente el aire de la ciudad a pesar de ser tecnológicamente avanzada esta muy poco contaminada

-ya extrañaba este lugar-mirando los letreros con fotos de mi hermano balla si que era apuesto y no había cambiado nada por alguna extraña razón Yuki miraba el mismo letrero que yo-

-de aquí a donde-dijo Amu con tendencia "Akita Neru" ósea tecleando el celular -

-pues…-lei un texto- 5…4…3…2…-se paro una limosina blanca frente a nosotros de ella salió uno de los choferes de mi hermano era nuevo porque ni idea de quien era-

-señorita Kaiba buenas tardes… -abrió la puerta el chofer castaño de ojos negros de cómo unos 25 años- mi nombre es Kaoru un placer señorita-me hiso una reverencia abriendo la puerta para nosotros-

-bueno Kaoru mi nombre es Yui deja las formalidades ellas son Amu y Yuki-dije señalando a mis amigas-

-un placer-contestaron al unisono guardo nuestras cosas y empezó a conducir-

-señorita Kaiba?-dijo amu mirandome con sus ojos entre cerrados-

-te dije que tenia un pasado desconocido para ustedes-dije mirando los cambios a mi ventana-

-explica tu apellido-dijo amu curiosa-

-pues.. Cuando tenia 12 años caí en esta dimensión por accidente de mis poderes como aquí no podía ser Ikari me dieron por huérfana y me adopto un hombre junto a dos chicos mas-dije mirando a la ventana- y ese hombre poseía el apeido Kaiba al poco tiempo murió y pues mi hermano estaba preparado para tomar su gran empresa y asi que desde ese momento hasta ahora sigue a cargo- dije mirando que casi llegábamos

-ya veo ósea que vallas a donde vallas siempre tendrás familia-dijo amu sonriendo- oye Yuki porque tan callada

-no por nada solo que nada-dijo algo nerviosa algo no anda bien aquí-

-llegamos señoritas-dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta-

-gracias Kaoru chan deja las formalidades conmigo-bajamos y el llevaba una maleta mia y otra de Yuki-

-nosotras podemos gracias-dijo Yuki tomando su maleta-

-hermana!- se oyó gritar a mi hermano-

-Seto!-corri hacia el y lo abrase las chicas miraban a mi hermano-

-wow segura que no son hermanos se parecen- miraba amu incrédula nos parecíamos piel clara el mismo tono de castaño y ojos hermosamente azules pero mas los de el que los mios-

-ejem chicas les presento a mi hermano mayor Seto Kaiba-lo abrase del cuello

-hola soy Amu Hyuuga- dijo dándole la mano-

-y…y...Yo Yuki Hikaru-le dio la mano a mi hermano y el se le quedo viendo y ella esquivaba la mirada-….

Yuki POV

A que loco lugar nos llevara Yui seré victima de otras de sus locuras lo admitiré amo sus locuras bien le llamare a Drew para avisarle

-hello? …- "hola amor como estas"-Drew querido quería avisarte de cómo estarás fuera de la ciudad saldré yo también con Yui-"no creo que nos encontremos pero con cualquier cosa del destino te sentiré y lo sabes"- si ya lo se querido bien te dejo debo empacar-"igual a si por cierto viajare con Len"-mande que como con el porque?- "porque el me invito bien viaje cariño besos"-bye…-colgó y después comense a empacar

-listas! Ahora creen los el portal yo dirijo-dujo Yui cuando las 3 posamos 2 diamantes, uno en cada mano eran diamantes de hielo los de Yui poseían una media luna, los de Amu dos estrellas marinas, y los de yo un copo de nueve en cada uno, comenzaron a brillar abriendo el portal que nos transporto al lugar deseado-

Que no, que genial pero como a cierto Yui ella no me recuerda pff de nuevo en cada que felicidad a cambiado muchísimo tengo que pedir permiso para salir y visitar a mi amado hermano ojala me reconozca…-

-aquí esta chicas "la cuidad de los duelos"-dijo Yui señalando mi hermosa cuidad natal-

-asi que de aquí sale ese estúpido juego-dijo Amu con cara de poco interés

-que lindo lugar-dije respirando hondamente el aire de la ciudad lo extrañaba demasiado pero debo contarle a Yui quien soy yo y que papel juego aquí

-ya extrañaba este lugar-dijo Yui mientras posaba su mirada en un letrero de ni mas menos Seto Kaiba…. Al igual que yo-

-de aquí a donde-dijo Amu sin dejar de teclear ese maldito teléfono debe estar haciendo planes mire a Yui y comenzó a contar entonces se paro una limosina blanca frente a nosotros de ella salió un chofer se veía muy joven entonces saludo-

-señorita Kaiba buenas tardes… -abrió la puerta el chofer castaño de ojos negros de cómo unos 25 años- mi nombre es Kaoru un placer señorita-se presento y nos abrió la puerta creo que a amu no le contento oír ese apellido

-bueno Kaoru mi nombre es Yui deja las formalidades ellas son Amu y Yuki-dijo Yui con confianza al su nuevo chofer y nos señalo entonces sentí que era necesario saludar-

-un placer-que miedo conteste al unisono con Amu el chofer guardo nuestras cosas y empezó a conducir-

-señorita Kaiba?-dijo amu mirando a Yui algo molesta-

-te dije que tenia un pasado desconocido para ustedes-menciono sin dejar de ver el paisaje-

-explica tu apellido-dijo amu curiosa-

-pues.. Cuando tenia 12 años caí en esta dimensión por accidente de mis poderes como aquí no podía ser Ikari me dieron por huérfana y me adopto un hombre junto a dos chicos mas-dije mirando a la ventana- y ese hombre poseía el apeido Kaiba al poco tiempo murió y pues mi hermano estaba preparado para tomar su gran empresa y asi que desde ese momento hasta ahora sigue a cargo- dijo mirando hacia enfrente yo no sabia como ella había llegado aquí pero teníamos mucha historia sin que ella se diese cuenta

-ya veo ósea que vallas a donde vallas siempre tendrás familia-dijo amu sonriendo- oye Yuki porque tan callada

-no por nada solo que nada-dije nerviosa me sacan de mis pensamientos estas chicas-

-llegamos señoritas-dijo Kaoru abriendo la puerta-

-gracias Kaoru chan deja las formalidades conmigo-bajamos y el llevaba una maleta mia y otra de Yui-

-nosotras podemos gracias-dije tomando una maleta donde traía ciertas cosas-

-hermana!- se oyó gritar una vos tan familiar para mí-

-Seto!-Yui corrió hacia el y se colgó de su cuello que novedad pero no podía dejar de mirarlo me reconocerá?-

-wow segura que no son hermanos se parecen- miraba amu incrédula-

-ejem chicas les presento a mi hermano mayor Seto Kaiba-dijo Yui mientras parecía no querer soltarse mientras yo no podía dejar de mirarlo….

-hola soy Amu Hyuuga- dijo dándole la mano-

-y…y...Yo Yuki Hikaru-le di la mano no puedo creerlo han pasado casi 4 años y aun me dejo algo guardado…-


	2. un pasado por revelar,tanto en comun

Chapter two: Un pasado que revelar ,tanto en común..

Yui POV

-como ha ido todo por acá hermano- dije mirando la casa nada a cambiado –

-Yui y amu?- dije mirando la ausencia de mi amiga

-a si donde esa niña –dijo Yuki haciendo una especie de puchero mi hermano solto una risita-

-bueno pues vera cuando volvamos a… -melodía de Black Diamond- moshi moshi?-"hola Yui me ire a viajar con Satto diviértanse bye"- oye espera cobarde!-colgó….

-donde esta esa chamaca-dijo Yuki en su pleno puchero-de seguro anda de vividora escuche que irían a las vegas ni que se casen porque ya sabes Yui lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas-entonces comenzamos a reír

-ya lo se-dije viendo la puerta de mi vieja alcoba-

-bien pequeña princesa –dijo mi hermano me dio ternura como me llamo me recordó a mi joven Uchiha -tu alcoba a cambiado la e convertido en oficina-dijo serio-

-que como pudiste-se me comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas pero cuando abrió la puerta mi alcoba había cambiado de la de una niña a la de una jovencita tenia impresas las fotos de mis amigas que le había mostrado no se porque no le había hablado de len pero si lo hubiera echo hubiera querido que lo trajera-

-Yuki pues Yui me dijo que vendrías asi que puse aquí también cosas para ti-dijo con un tono rosa en sus mejillas-

-gracias Kaiba kun-dijo Yuki mirándolo contenta-

-llámame Seto siento raro que familia me diga asi eso eres para mi hermana supongo que será igual para mi-dijo seto abrasándome

-vale Kaib… Seto-entonces le sonrió-

-bien chicas las dejo desempaquen acomoden si se les ofrecen algo lo piden relájense están en su casa-

-Seto apresúrate ya tenemos prisa- dijo una vos a lo lejos-

-que mal educado eres no vienes a saludarla desconsiderado-dijo seto molesto-

-a quien a tu distrac… Yui! Hermana!-dijo mi hermano menor(no tan menor ahora con su cabello negro y ojos de igual color abrasándome había crecido mas que yo que pena-

-me olvidaste desconsiderado- dije fingiendo llanto-

-no hermanita te e extrañado enana- dijo burlándose-

-chistosito pues yo soy niña mira Mokuba ella es Yuki mi amiga y compañera de apartamento-

-Un placer Mokuba Kaiba hermanito de esos dos gemelos.. No es cierto el es dos años mayor ósea mas viejo-y comenzó a reír

-Mokuba!-grito seto- bien ya vámonos deja de avergonzarme frente a las visitas- se lo llevo arrastrando

-bien Yuki a instalarnos-dije arrastrando las maletas a la alcoba-

-claro…-miro la alcoba-creo que tu hermano sabia mucho de nosotras mi porque este lado de mi cama es azul y aquel es amarillo y uno que otro detalle morado al igual que mi lado-

-esque pues somos unidos-dije acomodando mi ropa y metiéndola al armario –

-oye Yui debo decirte algo-dijo Yuki mirando algo en su maleta-

Yuki POV

Al llegar a la alcoba y desempacamos me tope con mi viejo disfraz de duelista era parecido a un perrito husky combinaba perfectamente con Jake que ahora jugaba con ringo el conejo de Yui en el patio… Yui me había explicado que las mascotas de la realeza elemental suelen vivir lo mismo que los dueños ya que son parte de su alma y al morir ellos morimos nosotros y viceversa

-Yui debo decirte algo-dije mirando mi disfraz- recuerdas a la chica que era tu compañera de duelos en aquellos años donde viviste aquí-

-tu como lo sabes-dijo mirandome incrédula-

-pues Bunny… pequeña Cutie Bunny yo soy Little puppy-dije enseñándole el disfraz.

-no puedo creerlo tu eres Puppy pero te teñiste el cabello porque el cambio de apellido cuéntame-se sentó a escucharme-

-pues al igual que tu tuve que ir a nuestra ahora dimensión para cumplir mis deberes de princesa de la nieve se me tiño el cabello porque mi mezcla de colores naturales era explosiva y se me regalo a Jake me recuerdas soy yo Yuki Motou-dije mirando la ventana-

-tu eres ¡porque no me lo dijiste tonta te e extrañado-me abrazo muy fuerte pensé que se molestaría-

-bueno y quería comentarte que si podía visitar a mi familia-dije mirando al piso-

-claro que si no soy tu mama anda ve-dije mientras acomodaba mi ropa-mañana reviviremos viejos recuerdos-

Después de eso tome a Jake y fui a la residencia Motou cuando choque con aquel chico que por un tiempo fue idéntico a mi-

-Yugi!-salte en sus brazos- no me recuerdas soy Yuki!

-hermana!-dijo mi hermano dándome vueltas creo que esta feliz de verme-

-tanto tiempo- dije mirándolo con mis ojos cristalizados-

-ni te reconocí que te hiciste en el cabello ahora eres castaña –dijo mi hermano tomándome el cabello-y a crecido mucho-

-pues mi nana me a cambiado el color de cabello por cuestiones de ….-dije agachando la mirada no podía dejar de pensar en que pensara que lo abandone-

-no te pongas asi Yuki-dijo mi hermano tomándome el mentón levantándome la mirada-mama me lo a explicado todo-

-enserio y que te a dicho-dije limpiándome los ojos-

-dijo que eras especial por eso debías viajar-entonces me abrazo-yo sabia que eras especial pequeña –solto una risa- y veo que no creciste mucho

-ahí te crees mucho porque creciste unos cuantos centímetros que no recuerdas estabas de mi tamaño –dije golpeándole el brazo-

-ahí ya enana ardida vamos mama tiene que verte ¡ y tus maletas?-dijo mirando a mi alrededor-

-pues están en casa de una amiga-dije poniendo mis manos arriba de mi cabeza fingiendo ser orejas de conejo-

-ella ¡es tu amiga! Volvió? Donde esta?-dijo un poco exaltado-

-pues en su casa arreglando nuestras cosas le dije que me quedare con ella esta noche-dije rascando mi cabeza y Jake vino corriendo hacia ami y lo cargue-

-hola Jakei lindo porque me sigues-tenia algo en su hocico se lo quite era mi celular sonando-

-"hola hola Yuki como te fue"-se escucho Yui mientras se escuchaba el karaoke de sus canciones-*pues bien deja de cantar *–dije riendo-"pues tengo que practicar mi banda no esta aquí y tu no trajiste el pandero"-dijo riendo- *cierto bueno te perdono*-"vendrás a cenar?"-*supongo que si* –"bien te espero a por cierto Jake huyo con tu teléfono"-*si lo se aquí esta conmigo*- "kyaa Black Diamond sayo!"-me colgó….

-ahí que Yui más loca-dije cerrando el celular-

-ella te llamo ¿-dijo con su mirada tristemente emocionada-

-si dijo que si iria a cenar-dije bajando a jake-

-tengo tantas cosas que contarte-entonces lo jale corriendo hasta llegar a casa –

…..

-Yuki!- dijo mama mientras corría hacia mi y me abrazaba-

-madre!-dije abrazándola lo más fuerte que pude-

-Atem! Donde hallaste a tu hermana-dijo mama mientras le jaloneaba las mejillas-

-la encontré por ahí castaña con un husky- dijo señalando a mi cabello luego a Jake-

-que alegría Princesa-cuando mama me dijo eso tuve muchos recuerdos de mi partida –

Pasamos un rato mama hiso te y galletas (si galletas!) comimos les hable de mi nana de mi hermanastro de mis compañeras de dormitorio de lo haragana que era Amu y de lo maternal que era Yui de la banda de Yui hasta le enseñe un disco a mama de su banda lo escuchamos yo era corista y la chica del pandero me daba flojera tocar el bajo en cuanto dije eso rieron bueno mi dia aquí acabo corri a casa de Yui para la cena….


End file.
